


Destined To Be - Told By Others

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Lancelot, POV Morgana, POV Uther Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are destined to be.  This is how the others find out.  Told by POVs of other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The tighter your grip..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is a control freak. What else is new?

Uther was a man who only focused on his goals.  
  
He knew what others thought of him. He knew that he was more feared than respected and that's really how he liked it. As long as no one disobeyed his rules, it didn't matter what they thought of him.  
  
At least his son, his only prized possession, respected him.  
  
But, there was _him_. He thought he was so better than everyone else. Acting like the rules didn't apply to him. If they applied to Arthur, then they most certainly applied to _him_ too. Uther hated how _he_ was dragging Arthur down with him.  
  
He was going to do something about this. He was going to make Arthur have a talk with the boy. It had to be stopped. So Uther headed towards Arthur's room, to tell him that he needed to get his friend in line.  
  
Except, when he got there, he realised that Arthur was also long gone from his grasp. It was unbelievable. For _he_ was leaving Arthur's room in the middle of the night with Arthur half dressed, kissing him goodbye.  
  
He supposed Ygraine had been right. _The tighter your grip, the less you have to hold._


	2. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She'd been told her fight for power blinded her_

She'd been told her fight for power blinded her; she didn't realise that she _had_ been blind. Not until it was too late. If she'd known about them from the start, if she'd only recognised the signs that'd always been there.  
  
She could've used her power to use them than allow their power to use her.  
  
She didn't see in time—they were two sides of the same coin. They needed each other more than they needed anyone else. They succeeded _only_ because they had each other.  
  
Arthur and Merlin.  
  
Destined to be.  
  
Destined to last.  
  
Destined to defeat her.


	3. His Chance To Be With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance longs for Gwen who pines after Arthur

Once upon a time, she desired for him. Not his power, or his throne, but the man. The man, that Lancelot feared he could never be. He knew that he could never be Arthur, and Gwen, in all her innocence and beauty, desired Arthur.

Gwen wasn't the only one, though. Lancelot knew the way Merlin looked at Arthur was the similar to how _he_ wanted Gwen. Only, Gwen never saw it because she was always looking at _them_. She'd smile and joke with Merlin about his feelings, but when they were not there, the smile had disappeared. 

Lancelot would part the seven seas to make Gwen smile again, so he tried. He tried and tried every day to make her laugh. To make her see _him_. Then, when Arthur confided in her about his feelings for Merlin, she knew that she'd lost him forever.

It was funny, because Lancelot knew that she'd never really had him. He always belonged to Merlin. _Two sides of the same coin_.

Finally, she came to Lancelot. To become his. She told him that she'd been a fool. She should have opened her eyes ages ago to what was always there for her. She requested for him to give her a chance. 

He smiled and took her in his arms. 

So was she settling for Lancelot? Maybe she was. But he didn't really mind it. He loved her. Desired for _her_. After all, they were _too_ destined for each other.


End file.
